Albert Contiello
'Albert Contiello '''is a psychopath in ''Dead Rising 3. He is one of seven psychopaths who embody the Seven Deadly Sins. Seven Deadly Sins www.technobuffalo.com Albert's sin is Greed. He is a psychotic surgeon who performs sadistic surgery on survivors and harvests their organs to sell on black markets. He wears a string of fingers around his neck, souvenirs that he keeps from his victims. Dead Rising 3's producer Mike Jones stated that Albert is one of the darker psychopaths in the game.Psycho Character for each of the Deadly Sins www.business.financialpost.com Dead Rising 3 Nick enters the Almuda Farms Cold Storage during Chapter 3, and is quickly taken out by Albert, who jabs a syringe into his neck. When Nick wakes up, he sees Albert about to harvest the organs of Alejandra in order to sell them on the black market. Nick gets up, still feeling the effects of the syringe, and Albert tells him that he is not in the right condition to be standing. Nick then stumbles into a box of human organs, and Albert quickly exclaims that they belong to him. Nick realises that he stole the organs from innocent survivors and Albert tells him that he doesn't understand and explains that a zombie outbreak is the perfect time to make money. Nick, under the effect of the fluid injected into him, hallucinates the female survivor turn into a clone of Albert, and Albert proceeds to fight Nick using a surgical saw and needles. After Albert is defeated, he is injected by his own syringe, and starts to see hallucinations of zombies approaching him. He constantly tells them to get their hands off his harvested organs. The zombies approach him and, in his mind, proceed to kill him. Albert replicates what they are doing to him in his mind by using his saw to disembowel himself, revealing his intestines. The Greedy achievement will unlock after he is defeated. Battle Style *Albert will walk around the area and harvest the organs of victims while the fight commences. During the fight, Nick will hallucinate seeing many different Albert's, and so part of the battle is spent finding the real Albert. *Nick will periodically faint, still under the effect of hallucinagenic drugs. *He will attack Nick with a surgical saw if Nick gets too close. *Albert's weakness lies within the Organ Coolers. Picking them up and throwing them will cause him to become angry, thus distracting him and gives Nick an opportunity to attack. Press + to grab Albert and stab him with a syringe. Do this multiple times to win the fight. Trivia *Albert was the first psychopath to be officially announced before the release of Dead Rising 3. *Albert shares his name with fellow Capcom villain and mad scientist Albert Wesker of Resident Evil. *He has many valuables on his wrists and neck, which could mean that he steals the belongings of victims he kills. *He is the only one of the "Deadly Sins Psychopaths" who must be defeated by default as a player progresses through the game, the other 6 are optional. Gallery Greed fighting Nick.jpg|Greed is seen attacking Nick with a needle. Albert with Needle in Back.png|Albert starts to hallucinate. Albert Dead.png|Albert's dies after sawing himself. References Category:Dead Rising 3 Psychopaths Category:Dead Rising 3 Characters